Falling Stars
by Green Wayfinder123
Summary: These are little songfics that I decided to write about these four characters First up is Roxas, then Namine, then Xion, and then Ven. Sooooooooo Yes, there will be references of Sora, Kairi, and maybe Riku. Yeah, I know crappy summary Yeah. Enjoy!
1. Roxas

_Yes, this IS a songfic. It's about Roxas and his story. Lyrics written by Lizz on YouTube. Enjoy!_

_Italics are the lyrics._

I had no memory of my past. Just the number 13, my name, Roxas, and a black cloak.

_Forgotten days, a fading memory._

My best friends were people who were sent to make me 'dissappear.'

_Lost and no longer seeking one another._

One of them tried to get me to come back. I refused to let him take me.

_Desperatly still, you're reaching toward him, hopelessly certain you can mend the broken._

People said I couldn't reclaim what was once mine. They said I should stop dreaming.

_Longing for a light lost in time, so distant._

I hope this will be over soon.

_Pleading with fate to be forgiving._

I remember the last thing she'd told me: 'Set them free.'

_Allow the shattered hearts to be regathered._

But if I do that, then I'll never be able to feel. All our effort would have been for nothing. Love will mean nothing.

_Fighting for love to have a meaning._

They said to just accept my fate, and fade back to oblivion.

_Without a promise to embrace the darkness._

I'd rather live a lie than have this.

_Hoping for a dream lost in light, so distant._

No one will listen to me. They kept saying that I'm a part of someone else, therefore I have no right to exist. I tried to make them understand that I did have a heart.

_Reasons ignored, no longer caring._

I don't care if I have to wait forever. I just want to leave all my problems.

_How long it may take just to mend the heart break._

I don't understand. They said I'm me, but I have no right to exist. I feel like I'm losing myself. Can I even feel...?

_Lost and unsure, the boy is fading._

I can help my Other. He won't know it's me. He'll probably think it's himself. I'll be sure to keep myself hidden, deep in the depths of his heart.

_A distant fragment of nobody important._

I hope we can all meet up again, like we promised.

_Wishing for a day lost in memories distant._


	2. Namine

_The Namine part of Falling Stars. Enjoy! Lyrics by Lizz on YouTube! Italics are lyrics._

I look around, staring at my wall of memories.

_Drawings on paper, constructed of hope and stardust._

There's one with a pretty girl sitting on the shore of a black beach. This didn't belong to him, but it belonged in his heart.

_Gathering memories long ago lost and forgotten in the void of night._

I mentally chain them together, almost like a movie of memories dancing along the plain white. I hang up the latest scenario next to the last.

_Line up the pieces._

I see a girl with red hair, a boy with silver hair, and another boy with brown hair in one drawing. They're holding hands, and have large happy smiles on their faces.

_Gathering pictures of friendship and journeys far way._

Another picture is a star-shaped fruit, and from what I've learned, if you share one with someone, your fates will be connected forever.

_Put the pieces together forever knowing that they will be entwined._

The movie of memories is getting longer with each stroke of the crayon, creating new lines and pictuers, connecting the memories.

_Linking the memories._

I've been trapped in this wretched room for as long as I can remember, caught in this white prison.

_Caged is the bird with the pen and the paper of your heart._

They've been making me crate fake memories to place inside his heart. I know I'm hurting him beyond measure, but if I call out to him, I won't be lonely anymore.

_Casting shadows of memories of another time and another place._

I scribble line after line on this blank paper canvas. It was white when I first started, just like this place. I'll soon change that.

_Onto the pages._

I've been scheduled to disappear. They say I'm unnecessary, a burden, my goal reached.

_Purpose fulfilled, she no longer is useful in this world._

They're all fixed, the links in the chain restored.

_Now the puzzle of memories' pieces are in their rightful place._

I may be forgotten, but my promises to him are forever. I'll never forget, and I hope he'll be able to go through with it.

_Thank Namine some day._


	3. Xion

_Xion's theme. Lyrics by Lizz on YouTube. Italics are the lyrics._

I'm perched on top of this little tree, its trunk extending out towards the west. I stare into the open sunset, wondering if I'll ever get to see those sunsets with them again.

_I'm lost, so lost... will I ever be able to see the sky again?_

I'm sure they don't remember me. My actions were for the best, but it left me hurting. I'd give anything just to see them again.

_Oh, please, one more day._

The place we met, the ice cream we ate, the evening skys we watched, oh how I wish I could have them once more.

_Wishing, praying, won't someone allow this shadow of a girl to see one more day?_

I hope he'll set them free, one of my last wishes left to him.

_Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be._

Who was I? A puppet. I gues that little nickname was right for me. Poppet.

_Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game._

If only we could live like the boy I'd dreamed of.

_Dreaming of a life I never had._

If only I had left some proof or memory of my existence.

_Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be._

I left that shell... will that be enough to spark a memory?

_Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be._

Everything I know has been twisted.

_My reality has slipped away._

I know my name, but is it really me?

_Xion, Xion... isn't this the name thay gave to me?_

Please, remember me. I'll never leave you. Help me find who I am, please.

_Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be. Promise... my friends... I'm still here. Who am I, who am I, my identity is lost._

All I ask is that we see each other again.

_Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be._

Who am I? Who was I meant to be?

_Who am I, who am I, who was I supposed to be?_


	4. Ventus

_Ventus' theme. Lyrics by Lizz on YouTube, itaclics are lyrics._

He doesn't know I'm here. I've been hiding for a long time.

_Sleep soundly safe in his heart._

It's quiet here. Peaceful, too. There's nothing to be afraid of.

_You know longer have to face the evil in the dark._

I can easily fall asleep here, all the anguish I've been holding temporrily disappearing.

_Just rest your mind, and leave your pain behind._

I often think of my friends. I remember all the fun times we had, before it all ended.

_Remember softly of a time when the world was so bright._

I wonder if she'd praise me on how I fought that last battle.

_You've fought so bravely, my dear._

There's nothing to be afraid of. I sleep in peace here.

_So, you can rest for now, there's nothing left to fear._

They'd always tell me I was such a dreamer. They'd tell me that some things I wouldn't be able to go through with.

_Fighting onward, you dreamed unreachable things._

However, there were somethings they agreed with. Now, I'm in a place where the things I dreamed can become real.

_But now your drems carry you to a place where these things come true._

They'd tell me they'd protect me, no matter what.

_I'll hold your hand while you sleep._

How nothing would ever be allowed to hurt me.

_So, you can rest for now I won't let shadows touch your dreams._

I know that one day, we'll be able to meet again.

_Maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind._

We'll be able to watch the stars again, laugh, and be together again.

_We'll look up skyward, and the stars, they will shine in your eyes._

I swear, I'll awaken soon.

_Promise you'll wake up in time._

You said you'd be with me forever. I still believe that.

_When you awaken, I will be there by your side._

The boy who so graciously allowed me in his heart will save us, I'm sure.

_There's a person, he'll fix the broken mistakes._

You swore that you would find a way to help me. You swore you'd save me. I believe in that with all my heart.

_I'll find him and journey on. I will save you, whatever it takes._


End file.
